


A fair fight I'm winning

by Merel



Series: Kinktober 2019 drabbles [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Military Academy, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel
Summary: He pushed Roy onto his bed, tired of his constant poking and prodding the entire evening.





	A fair fight I'm winning

“You’ve been very bad.”

Roy squirmed, exhaling a soft  _ fuck _ when Heathcliff curled his fingers again.

“You hear me, Roy?” He nodded, some clarity in his eyes, but he didn’t seem to pick up what Heathcliff meant. “I’m going to punish you.”

“Y-yeah.” Roy smirked up at him. “Spank me.”

That would have been tempting any other time, but he really didn’t want to give into Roy tonight. “That wouldn’t be punishment, would it?” 

He circled his thumb, and Roy moaned, but then frowned. “Wait.”

“You can come tomorrow.” He pulled out his fingers, revelling in Roy’s look of betrayal.

**Author's Note:**

> From [kinkynerdy's](https://twitter.com/kinkynerdy/status/1175522298713034753) Kinktober bingo. The sixth prompt the random generator spit out was "punishment", and since there's an "impact play" prompt coming up, I had to get more creative, unfortunately for Roy.  
Come tomorrow at me on [my tumblr](http://www.stiekemekat.tumblr.com). Kudos and comments are very appreciated!


End file.
